Tenshi
by pinkmuffinz
Summary: Amaye, an orphan, is beaten for her personal opinions. Before death, she sees Hidan, who is the human her angel soul has to watch over. My first try at writing a fanfic. M for Hidan and Kakuzu's potty mouth. HidanxOC please give ideas and advice...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cold.

That was the only way to describe how Amaye felt on the streets, bleeding to death. It would catch any newcomer's eye, but the civilians of Yugakure found it absolutely normal. Anyone who was against the village's becoming a tourist site would be found beaten up at the sides of the road by former shinobi who gave up their jobs. Amaye was no different.

Amaye was a regular kunoichi, except for the fact that she had lived by herself before anyone could remember. She was highly against the elders' plans to make the shinobi country turn into a stupid tourist site—her life depended on the money she made as a kunoichi and nothing else. No one knew much about her except the elders who had chosen to forsake the shinobi world and her only "friend."

"Amaye?" an unfamiliar voice asked. The kunoichi looked up feebly to see violet eyes and gray hair. Hidan, of course. The S-class criminal frowned slightly when she didn't respond. "What? Can't you see I'm about to die? Leave me alone…" the girl finally replied when he shook her shoulders roughly.

"You'll need help. You're lucky I'm always around at 3 in the morning to save some stupid kunoichi's sorry ass," he said with much sarcasm.

"…"

The gray-haired man stood up, throwing Amaye's limp form over his shoulder, making her bloody purple-black hair swing around in one motion. A few minutes of walking later, Amaye exhaled her last breath.

**Hehe…my first try at a fanfic…not very good, I know, but tell me what you think of the prologue…?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…and I never will… :(**


	2. Death

**Chapter 1**

_Where the hell am I?_ thought a weary Amaye. There was nothing but radiating white clouds and pale angel-like beings dressed in white and gold. They were vocalizing, it seemed, and they were surrounding her with happy smiles.

"Amaye-san, you are dead, and you are now a part of the Angels of Orphans!" an angel with blue-black hair exclaimed.

"The…what?! And dammit, I am _not_, I repeat **not** fucking dead!!!" Amaye hissed angrily.

"Oh, but you are! And being an Angel of Orphans, you are able to travel to the World of the Living as you wish…though you won't be seen or heard by normal humans, only shinobi and other orphans…" an angel with sun-kissed hair said.

"That's right. Remember me, Amaye? I'm Momoka…" whispered a tiny voice. It was the spirit that followed Amaye around for as long as she could remember, the one that gave her lessons to be a kunoichi. After squinting, Amaye could recognize over half of the people.

"What else do we do?" Amaye asked once she found her voice. She felt her…anger management problems rising, and she found that she hated this place. It contradicted with her past so much, she wasn't sure how to act.

"Let's see…we watch over our own humans…you know…guardian angels!" a little girl with purple hair squealed joyfully.

"Speaking of which, it is time to choose Amaye's human," a woman's voice stated.

"Yes, reach into the portal of names and grab a name of a human!"

"Yeah!"

"Go on, child."

As expected, Amaye put an arm into the portal, waiting for something to come. A sliver of warmth passed her hand and she grabbed onto it, pulling her hand out of the dark portal along with a line of gray/purple words. Every angel gasped, and a murmur of worry spread throughout them.

"I thought we removed that name! Momoka, I told you to take that name out months ago!!! Imagine…one of _our_ angels watching over a _Jashinist_!!!" said the elderly woman.

"Hidan? But…he's not a Jash—whatever you call it! How long have I been dead?" Amaye said, growing so angry that she fell backwards, bumping her head into a wet cloud.

"I think three or four months,"Momoka replied, then directed her gaze to the woman, "How about we give this Jashinist to Amaye, just for the sake of knowledge?"

"Tch, as dumb as you may seem sometimes, I think this is a good idea, Momoka… All of you other angels,back to the living world and to your humans! As for you, Amaye, Hidan is right there."

_BAM!_

"Oi, bitch, it's enough that the money whore is bothering me. What the fuck do **you** want?" a rude voice snapped at Amaye, whose face was flat on the ground.

**I went ahead and updated this just for the heck of it. Amaye, although she has my name, is not going to be a Mary Sue,and neither will any other characters be.**


	3. Meeting

**Chapter 2**

Violet eyes stared into plain brown eyes as Amaye shifted to stand up properly. There was no way in hell this was Hidan…

"Oi, who are you? Don't you know what trouble is, bitch?" the man who was supposedly Hidan asked.

"S-sorry…I didn't mean to do anything! I-I mean… I'm supposed to be an angel who's watching over you. You know, as in guardian angel? Yeah…" there was a pregnant silence until Kakuzu, who had appeared a few minutes before, broke it.

" Hidan, that is an angel, meaning she died. Only shinobi can see her. What is your name, bitch? Or do you prefer us calling you that?" he mumbled.

"I-I'm Amaye,"came the nervous reply.

"What was that? Amaye? That sounds really familiar…Were you a kunoichi we murdered, bitch?"

Amaye's eyes were wide as she heard that. One, she and Hidan were partners when they were in Yugakure to prevent the tourist site from happening. Second, how many kunoichi had they murdered in the time span of four months?

"N-not you…just a few months ago, I was killed by my own village for voicing out my own opinion…" she whispered. Why was she telling them this?

"Well, whatever, just don't get in our way, bitch," Hidan smirked as Kakuzu glared at her.

"I-I won't be a bother! I'm just here to watch over you, not help you fight!"

"Again, whatever."

**Angelangelangelangelangel**

"Let's stop here. We won't make it to Amegakure until tomorrow, anyway," Hidan stated casually.

"What, are you tired already?" Amaye attempted to get rid of the bastard-ness in him and get the old teasing Hidan back.

"No, bitch. You're an angel, so you don't get tired! Jashin must hate me for being unable to sacrifice you."

_Fine, be that way_, Amaye thought angrily, stomping to the other side of the cave they were in. Soon enough, she found the will to go back to heaven to find answers.

On the other side of the cave, Kakuzu and Hidan stared at her, both thinking the same thing: _Women._

"You are going to find a way to sacrifice her, aren't you, you rascal?" Kakuzu predicted.

"Hell yeah. Do you know a way?"

"Try to make her want to be human, then sacrifice her. You didn't know that, you idiot?"

"Of c-course I knew that! Wait, there must be a catch to you giving me answers this easily. What the fuck do you want, you bastard?" Hidan's slow brain finally saw a flaw.

"Give me the full salary for the rest of your life. What will it be: no satisfaction from that poser god of yours, or no money for the rest of your life? Choose wisely, stupid Hidan."

"Oi! Jashin-sama is _not_ a poser god! And I already know what to do, now that you've told me, so I won't have to give up my money. Not that I'm a money whore like you or anything, but Jashin likes a bit of money every now and then."

"I also know a way to reverse this method. You forget that I'm wiser than you, that is your mistake."

"Fine, I choose the satisfaction of Jashin-sama. Are you happy?" Hidan grumbled in defeat.

"Yes, I am quite content."

"That was a rhetorical question! And you say all that 'I'm wiser than you' crap."

Amaye stirred on the other side of the cave, as she was coming back to the living world. The two Akatsuki men instantly shut up to make sure they wouldn't spill their plans. Come on, this was a wonderful plan!

They were stealthy, but Amaye still caught on. "You guys are hiding something from me!" Being a former kunoichi had its benefits, right?

"So what if we are? It's not something a stupid, useless soul like you would need to know," Hidan sneered.

_Stupid and useless?_ Amaye had been called that plenty of times by commoners and shinobi alike. Suddenly, she was glad that she was dead—now she couldn't show her stupid and useless tears. This was nice, but she could still sense her aura of annoyance turn to one of misery.

Being men, the two missing-nin didn't sense any change, only a slight chill in the air that disappeared as quickly as it came. Only one thought crossed the angel's mind:_ Men._ Don't we have a wonderful sexist world?

"You guys get some rest. I-I'll take the first shift tonight," Amaye stated. The two men nodded reluctantly, not trusting her at all, but giving in to their exhaustion.

"Damn, this is so confusing!" Amaye hissed to herself once she was sitting alone on a tree outside the cave. "Hidan only acted like this when we were in Yugakure to people he didn't trust…Does he really not remember who I am? We were really close friends back then—he was so open to me. But…I guess we weren't that close at all.

"And joining the Akatsuki?! How could he just betray Yugakure like that? Did he kill anyone before he left? Does anyone remember me back at that village? Fuck, I am so confused! If I were to scream my name out right now, would anyone recognize me? Nice now I'm ranting to myself…"

Right below her, Amaye sensed a presence with no chakra, but with a firm aura. There were lights surrounding it, too.

Did Hidan and Kakuzu hear the loud bells chiming in her ears? Did they see that white light that blinded her? Amaye glanced at the cave expectantly, but she could hear the soft breathing of the two men. Were they just tired, or were they oblivious to this awesome thing?

"Awesome? Not quite, my dear. More like…routine." It was a male.

"Who are you?" Amaye's pipsqueak tone was not as she wanted it to be.

"I am God…" He said, "This will be explained later, but I want you to return to Yugakure after three days. Do I make myself clear?"

_Oh, so straightforward, _Amaye thought sarcastically, recalling the way he showed up.

"Good to know, Amaye,"God nodded. She couldn't see him through the blinding light, though.

_What?! He can read minds? Fuck! _she thought.

"Yes I can. Please do not cuss in my presence, though. Thank you." With that, he disappeared.

"Three days? Why? What's the date, anyway? Will Hidan or Kakuzu notice I'm gone?" she voiced her baffled thoughts. There was no one to answer her now.

**I really hate myself for this, but… I'm not gonna update this until I get at least five reviews. I'd like to know what you think of this fanfic, so… Plus, there have been a lot of readers, but no reviews except from ****cheeky half-demon****.**

**Thanks so much for readin though…Please leave a review, just for the sake of a new update. Give me some ideas or advice, too!! **

**pinkmuffinz**


	4. Note

**Chapter 3**

As sunrise came, Kakuzu woke up silently.

He walked outside of the cave to find Amaye sitting in a rather awkward position, frozen.

She sensed his presence and softly muttered, "Three days…"

Kakuzu was weirded out as he walked past the glass-eyed girl, hoping Hidan would wake up soon. As if on cue, the Jashinist walked out, stretching.

The airhead didn't notice Amaye at all, but she noticed him.

"U-um…Once you reach the Akatsuki base, I-I need to go back to Yugakure. How much longer will it take for us to get to the Akatsuki base?"

"Five days," Hidan stated casually, "Why do you need to go back to that load of shit?"

"I-I'm not sure, actually. Someone told , me to be there. I-I can transport myself at the last minute, so I'd still be looking after you."

"Okay, just making sure. I'm kinda getting used to you, bitch. You remind me of someone…Have we ever met?"

"That's classified."

"Even angels have secrets? Fuck you, bitch."

Amaye hung her head in self-shame as Hidan stared at her curiously. He wasn't used to being around women.

Deciding to ignore the small talk, Kakuzu lead the way back to the base.

"Let's go, I wanna get back home where all rituals are freely made!"

"…"

After three days of having Hidan open up to her, Amaye left. She stepped into the beautiful Yugakure, with towers and houses in beautiful manners.

"Whoa." It had changed.

Amaye decided to ask about this, so she walked to an orphan who could see her.

"Hello, I hear this used to be a shinobi village. What happened?"

"O-oh! This place was rebuilt after war. There were some rebel shinobi like Hidan." The girl walked to an old shed, pointing at it.

"Hidan and his rebel partner Amaye (who died) lived here." Nostalgia.

"I heard that once Amaye-san died, Hidan finally lost it and murdered some people. He chose to forget her, though, when he was given the offer to become a umm…Jashinist."

"I see."

"Wait, nii-san, you look familiar. Amaye-san?!"

"In the flesh. Kind of."

"Oh, this man with big lights told me to give you this note and to not read it." The note was old and crumpled.

"Thank you."

Once she could sit down, Amaye opened the note that read:

_756 Same St._

_Apartment Building 0012 East_

_Yugakure_

What was this for? Reaching her designation, Amaye opened the door to find…

**Cliffy!**

**pinkmuffinz**


	5. Leave

**Wow...I guess I kinda forgot about this story...and my first story, too! :(**

**So now, I'm gonna make a long chappie! Please review (anyone who reads)!**

**Well, I don't own Naruto...**

**

* * *

**

...Two angels sitting on golden chairs and drinking water. They were laughing and giggling as Amaye entered the room awkwardly.

When Amaye was only a few feet away from them, they looked at her and smiled. The angel with dark green hair stepped up to her, her robes gracefully flowing after her.

"Amaye, I am Midori, the Angel of Orphans. I'm...I'm sorry to have our meeting last time be so rushed, but I had some business. Now, I think this is going to take a while, so I suggest you sit down."

She gestured at a silver chair to her right.

"I am Hizoku, tha Angel of Rebels. I would like this meeting to be straightforward, so let us start. We, the representatives of the groups, would like to discuss a transfer," the other angel with meek brown hair said.

"Yes, since we found you dead as a rebel and not alone, you will be transfered to my group. You will be assigned a new human, a more rebellious one than Hidan," Midori said, sighing.

"So we will let you choose another human through the portal," Hizoku finished.

Amaye let her hand feel the same sliver of words again, and she pulled her hand out.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha?" Amaye mumbled.

"Oh, someone's already looking after him...actually, a whole bunch of people are. His clan, Sakura-san-"

"Wait, Sakura-chan died?!" Amaye knew Sakura, the girl who had taught her how to have perfect chakra control.

"Yes, unfortunately. She died of a fire a few days back. You won't know how horrible it is... And the thing is, Sasuke-san doesn't care for that. He's still unaware of her presence," Hizoku explained.

"Well, choose again," Midori chuckled.

For the third time, Amaye felt a sliver of words and pulled her hand out.

"Hidan again? This is certainly abnormal. Well, if the portal of names wishes for her to remain with Hidan...But she will stay in the Rebels' group now." Midori muttered.

"Alright, this will be reported. Amaye, you may leave now. If you follow this light, you will find Hidan." Hizoku showed her a dark brown light, and it flew away.

Amaye and the light were invisible to everyone until they reached the Akatsuki base four days later. The light left, and Amaye flowed through the wall to where she thought Kakuzu might be.

"Kakuzu-san..."

"You again? I see. Why are you here?" he asked gruffly. She noticed the many bandages all over him.

"Where is Hidan? I'm here for the same reason as last time."

"Hidan? Oh, you won't like this. That idiot died in a battle against some chuunin...Shikamaru, I think. That was about yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Can you tell me where he is?" Amaye gulped. She really loved Hidan, ever since she became his rebel partner.

"Buried in the Nara forest. When you see rocks and explosives, call out for him. He should be alive for a few more months, unless he kills some more."

Amaye nodded her thanks and ran to Konoha. She was in the Nara Forest before she knew it, staring at boulders piled on top of each other and used explosives.

"H-Hidan-kun? Are you here?" she yelled.

The group of boulders seemed to let out a muffled grunt. "Oh, I didn't think you'd come so soon," she heard Hidan hiss.

"It's Amaye, you idiot. How'd you lose against them?"

"I'd appreciate it if you dug me up first, then let me talk."

"Oh, of course." Using levitation, Amaye lifted the large boulders one by one, until all of Hidan's body parts were uncovered.

"Now, sew me back together, bitch!" he scowled, not enjoying the fact that a girl got the advantage of seeing him cut apart.

Amaye wasn't sad at all. She knew they'd always be (long forgotten) partners, and nothing else. She would just be there to guide him until he died, which was never.

"Fine, just hold your tongue for a second, will you?" she snapped.

She sewed him back, and it took a few hours. He wouldn't shut up, so they were bickering the whole time.

"Finally! Let's get something to eat...wait, you don't eat, do you? Fine, then you just set camp somewhere." Hidan left to get some food.

He came back an hour later, looking stuffed to the bone.

"Ah, those traitor Akatsuki members! Didn't even bother to fucking help me at all! I fucking quit!" he grumbled.

"Hidan-kun, would you calm down a little?"Amaye was beyond annoyed with her former partner now.

"Who do you think you are, bitch?" Hidan smirked, waiting for a face of defeat.

"Well, for a start, I'm your angel, and if you do something wrong, they're gonna blame it on me."

"...they?"

"Forget it. And second of all, I'm _not_ a bitch..."

"You know what? Just shut the hell up. I never asked you to be my angel, and I don't think you were forced to be my angel, either. You might have been a crazed stalker-fangirl when you were alive, and I don't care. Just leave me alone, **bitch**."

That was enough to make Amaye snap.

"Fine, maybe I will just leave you alone! I'll just leave you now! You can just die for all I care!"

And with that, Amaye stomped off.

Now, what the hell was she supposed to tell the other angels?

* * *

**I WILL DISCONTINUE THIS STORY AND/OR DELETE IT IF I DO NOT GET 10 REVIEWS TOTAL! ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE NOW ACCEPTTED!**

**pinkmuffinz**


End file.
